User blog:JeagerEX12/Jeager's Year 3 Wishlist
I'm going to make my own wishlist for Year 3, but I will continue making it if I have time. Anyways I will add some characters from the existing franchises that aren't playable, but will be playable by having either a physical minifig or an in-game playable appearance. However, it includes all the characters from the existing franchises that aren't appeared in the game such as Sheriff Not-A-Robot, Cheetah, Morro, and Ronin. It's still under construction, but I'm still updating this blog. NEW FRANCHISES: The Matrix Level Pack - Neo, Hovercraft, Team Pack - Morpheus and Trinity. Fun Pack - Agent Smith and 1965 Lincoln Continental. Terminator 2: Judgment Day Level Pack - T-800, T-800's Motorcycle, Hunter-Killer Gadget Team Pack - Sarah Connor and John Connor. Fun Pack - T-1000 (Police Officer variant) Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971 film) Fun Pack - Willy Wonka (Gene Wilder version) and Wonkamobil. The Polar Express Team Pack - Hero Boy, Conductor, Polar Express, and Santa's Sleigh Robocop (1980s and 1990s franchise) Fun Pack - Robocop and Interceptor TurboCruiser Regular Show Team Pack - Mordecai, Rigby, Carty, Galactic Park Ranger Spacecraft (a spaceship that appears in Regular Show: The Movie) Fun Pack - Skips and Skip's Van Undertale Team Pack - Papyrus, Sans, Papyrus Car, and Sans Scooter (They will not ruin the game by entering other adventure worlds if I make them playable) Rambo (Based on the three original films, but less violent) Fun Pack - John Rambo and Combat Jeep LEGO Ninjago Movie Story Pack - New Character Jurassic Park (Sub-theme for Jurassic World) Level Pack - Alan Grant, Explorer Van, and a mini-T Rex gadget. Team Pack - Ian Malcolm, Ellie Sattler, mini triceratops gadget, Ian's Bike. Nexo Knights Team Pack - Clay, Aaron, Rumble Blade, and Aero-Striker V2 (Green). Fun Pack - Lance and Mecha Horse (Silver). Fun Pack - Macy and Thunder Mace (Red). Fun Pack - Axl and Mini mobile fortress (Yellow). Mega Man (Based on the Classic series) Level Pack - Mega Man, Rush, and Beat. Team Pack - Proto Man, Bass, Red Striker (Proto Man's vehicle), and Treble. Fun Pack - Dr. Wily and Wily Machine. Robocop (2014 remake) Level Pack - Robocop (2014 variant), C1 Bike, and OmniCorp Armored Truck. New Packs for the Existing Franchises Wizard of Oz Team Pack - Dorothy Gale and Glinda the Good Witch Player Packs NOTE: Player packs are like fun packs, but without a vehicle or gadget just like the existing Supergirl and Green Arrow polybags. However, this ones are in a different packaging that is similar to Minifigures series and Mixels, but with a toy pad each. Ninjago Player Pack Series 1 - Sensei Garmadon, Captain Soto (In his pirate attire, not as an inmate), Gravis, and Shade. Ninjago Player Pack Series 2 - Skylor (With red hair), Neuro, Morro, and Ronin. DC Comics Player Pack Series 1 - The Flash, Green Lantern, Lex Luthor, and Cheetah. The LEGO Movie Player Pack - Sheriff Not-A-Robot, Michaelangelo (the Artist), Fred the Demolition Guy, and Metalbeard (Minifig body) The Simpsons Player Pack Series 1 - Milhouse van Houten, Sideshow Bob, Radioactive Man, and Jimbo Jones. Back to the Future Player Pack - Biff Tannen, Jennifer Parker. Sonic the Hedgehog Player Pack - Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, and Shadow. Category:Blog posts